


霸道总裁俏保镖 Fifty Shades Of Gerard

by Cristianaldo (SJ7)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Agent Sergio, Alpha Gerard, Alpha Sergio, Alpha Shakira, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, CEO Gerard, Fiction, Internet, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Spy Shakira, Writer Fernando
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ7/pseuds/Cristianaldo
Summary: 【原创】霸道总裁俏保镖（皮水，双A，现代AU，NC17）作者：我不是托雷斯（论坛体）





	1. 第一更

1楼 **楼主** 我不是托雷斯

取这个题目是另一个朋友教我的，听说这种名字比较吸引人，我感觉还好吧，会努力点题的。

选择第一人称是因为文笔真的不好，这样会容易许多，会有一种写自传的轻松感，这个相信各位自己是有体会的。

还有请版主不要再删帖了，我和人赌了必须写，删一次尺度扩大一次，好好一篇清水文都被你逼到什么地步了，你再删就是NC25了自己掂量一下吧。

最后，请不要猜测我是谁，我真的……不是那谁。

1

早上我走进办公室的时候，正如每一个工作日的清晨，夏奇拉正在清点她的枪和小刀，把它们慢慢装备到她身上那些我根本想都不敢想的地方。我选择转开视线，然后看见了拉莫斯在不务正业地和他的狗狗玩。

正如每一个工作日的清晨。

“宠物禁止进入工作场所，拉莫斯，要我贴个标语在门上吗？”

“千万别。”夏奇拉说，她桌上所有的武器都消失了，我完全不想知道它们都去了哪里，“那样他也进不来了。”

拉莫斯抗议了：“嘿，我还在这儿呢！还有这不是‘宠物’！是我的工作好伙伴！”

“你的 **工作好伙伴** 。”我重复着，非常绝望地不去想那正是我和夏奇拉的定位，“一只泰迪。请问是什么工作？晚上在夜店的那种吗？”

“你不能歧视泰迪！它们机智又可爱，热情又勇敢，而且永远有用不完的精力……”

最后一点我完全赞同，就跟它的主人一模一样。

所以，是的，这次任务估计又不能指望这家伙了。我真的得去跟上边多要几个人，两个人两只宠物的外勤小组是有多缺人，真是一点都带不动。

我走到夏奇拉跟前，敲了敲她面前的桌板。

“咱们有新任务了。”

2

这次的任务目标是一家大型游戏公司的总裁，名字叫杰拉德·皮克。他看起来挺普通，除了相当有钱和相当会挣钱以外。

“但是情报技术小组掌握了一些证据。我们怀疑他的游戏公司只是个保护伞，实际上内部有一个科技部门专门为不法分子服务——”

“现在都改口叫‘不法分子’了吗？我还是比较喜欢以前‘黑帮’、‘反派’、‘恶棍’之类的叫法。”拉莫斯踮着脚尖硬是从我肩膀上凑过来插嘴说，怀里还抱着他的狗。

说实话，以前也只有你这个戏精这样叫而已。我干脆地无视了他，继续解释：“——他们的信息安全做的非常好，很难获得更多证据，所以上头找我们直接潜入内部人力获取资料。”

是的，这就是我们一直干的事，情报部门外勤小组A。你可以称呼我们为特工，或者更确切一点：间谍。

而整个特别行动处最为出色的女间谍就坐在我面前，拿着她不知道从哪里掏出来的匕首修指甲。

“我来？”她轻飘飘地问。

“没错。”我翻了翻资料，抽出一张纸递过去，“他所有前女友的记录，统计分析来看，他最喜欢Alpha，喜欢够野够狠的，只能说口味确实比较重。”

拉莫斯咋舌：“Omega？哇这么壮的Omega……”

“不，他也是个Alpha。”

3

接下来一整天，我和夏奇拉都在分析整理杰拉德·皮克的资料，而拉莫斯花了百分之四十的精力在那儿忿忿不平地嘟哝着自己也能泡到Alpha，百分之四十的精力到处抓自己的狗免得它在文件上拉屎撒尿踩脚印，剩下百分之二十专门用来妨碍我们的工作。

我知道你想问什么，没错，唯一他还留在这个组内的原因就是他是战斗训练的第一名。

天可怜见，他刚进我的组的时候人力部就告诉我他为啥没什么人要。

“现在各组都倾向于智力型人才，他这个智商的要是去技术组只能当保镖。”

“我们是特工，我们不需要——‘保镖’。”

“实际上他能干的比保镖多多了，只不过不太喜欢动脑。你可以……试着培养一下。”

我试了，所以现在他已经是个非常称职的保镖了，出任务的时候足足能顶半个。感谢夏奇拉，她总是那么可靠，让我们每次只需要两个半人就能搞定任务。

“选择夜店酒吧作为切入口可以非常快地接近目标，但像这种人他对女伴的警惕性会非常高，我想这不是长久之计。”

“所以还是个长期任务？朋友？还是女朋友？”

“两者之间，我建议。到时候根据具体情况你可以有回旋余地，看他是对朋友还是对情人更坦诚。”

“明白，老套路。”

夏奇拉非常，非常擅长这个。你只要给她一个见面的机会，她很快可以变成你的朋友，仇人，甚至妻子。完全取决于她自己想怎样。

这样的任务交给她我很放心，根本不去考虑失败的可能性。

未完待续

大家都知道最近比赛多，缘更。

我比较慢热，剧情进展可能有点慢。不过我这个人说到做到，说是NC17，各队最好把16岁的小将也管好。

最后跟版主强调一下，别删，别把我逼到写NC25。那样论坛里能看到的就剩那么点人了，说不定我直接匿名群发邮件，你自己看着办。


	2. 第二更

17楼 **楼主** 我不是托雷斯

回复@小法：我也是因为相信皮水real才会来这里写东西的。

回复@Se：版主尽管删，我不重开算我输。

回复@Ge：很高兴你满意自己的人设，但愿这次正式出场后你依然满意。

回复@世界第一第二第三先生：感谢你的阅读，但是发广告就算了吧。@Se麻烦版主把那几楼抽掉。

回复@马德里最佳七号：谢谢支持，包括其他各位来自马竞的朋友，不一一@了，但是我真的不是托雷斯。

4

“接下来，就该安排你的假身份了。”

我和夏奇拉一起构造了一个足够以假乱真，并且完全吻合杰拉德·皮克口味的完美女人。

她是一个音乐人，一个才华横溢，美貌绝伦的哥伦比亚女孩，拥有一头冷艳的金发，性感健美的身材又带着野性的诱惑。

夏奇拉对这个身份也很满意：“我要给她取名叫伊莎贝尔。”

事实上，我觉得“伊莎贝尔”和夏奇拉本人就很相似。对比过手头的资料和这个假身份的设定，我相信只要皮克看这个女人一眼，就会不可自拔地爱上她。

向信息部门提交身份伪造申请的时候，拉莫斯还一直在旁边探头探脑。这是他第一次参与这种需要伪造出一个完整人物的长期任务，似乎觉得很新奇。

而无数次的经验证明，每当他兴奋的时刻就是我痛苦的时刻。

“我呢我呢？我的假身份是什么？”

“你没有，你不需要。”

“凭什么？！夏奇拉能干的我也行啊！”

“比如说？像她一样钓凯子？泡到一个公司总裁？”

“……”

“别做出这种视死如归的表情，没人真的指望你去。你就好好配合她就够了。”

夏奇拉闻言挑了挑眉，我对她耸耸肩，示意“随便给他找点事做”。

5

“今天开始执行计划A。伊莎贝尔是一个晨跑爱好者，她搬到新的住址后每天清晨都会在附近的公园里跑步，而这个公园，恰好就是皮克公司楼下他经常散步遛狗的地方。”我在屏幕上打出公园地图，“夏奇拉在湖边小路拐角这里待命，拉莫斯在南侧山坡上放哨，我会在总部指挥调度。等皮克经过山坡下的小路——注意，拉莫斯不要暴露自己，这个时候你在公共频道发出信号，夏奇拉就可以做好准备，和皮克‘偶遇’。”

夏奇拉非常专业地点头表示明白，而拉莫斯非常白痴地提出质疑：“大清早的在公园能干嘛啊？”

“这只是初遇，你想他俩干嘛？”我的天啊我是个特工又不是幼教，为什么我要解释这些？“她能给皮克留下一个深刻的第一印象就够了，我们还会有更多安排他们邂逅的计划。关于 **你自己的那部分** ，你还有什么疑问吗？”

请说没有。

“有！”拉莫斯高高地举起他的手，“我可以带我的小泰迪去吗？”

我：“……”

夏奇拉：“……”

泰迪：“汪！”

答应他吧，无所谓了，我对自己说，你还能指望拉莫斯干什么呢？就当他也是公园里的一个路人就行了。

这个任务搞完我就去写调职申请。

6

于是等夏奇拉到达指定位置一边做着热身运动一边等待指令的时候，我迅速入侵了公园的监控系统，打算亲自给她放风。

我先看了看拐角的摄像头，夏奇拉绑着利落的马尾，穿着紧身运动衣，美好的身材一览无余。很好，无法想象有谁不会对她一见钟情。

然后是山坡上，拉莫斯在玩他的狗， **专心致志** 地玩他的狗。很好，这说明他今天是正常发挥。

最后我锁定了湖边小路的镜头，皮克正从那头慢慢走来，逐渐接近了山坡。

“狼姐注意，行动开始。”我在任务频道里说，然后屏蔽了发出惊叫的拉莫斯。这家伙多半又是在骂我抢了他的任务，我才不在意，反正一切都在计划之中。

监控画面上，皮克那只雪白的小宠物优雅地走在前面，他本人则悠闲地跟着。夏奇拉正缓缓跑向他。

我露出满意的微笑，一切尽在——

草。

草。

我的枪在哪？

“拉莫斯。”我接通他的耳麦，语气冰冷，“请问现在正在疯狂地日着皮克家狗的那只小畜生，是不是你的，小、泰、迪？”

7

他没有回答，事实上也不需要他说话了。因为他本人正如同一个炮弹般冲进了监控画面里。

“我靠，你他妈吃春药了？我跟你讲多少次不要在外面乱搞……”他冲过去抱住他的狗就想往后扯，却被旁边伸出来的一只大手揪过了衣领。

“这是你的狗？！”

战斗第一不是吹的，拉莫斯的手已经反扣住皮克的手腕。千钧一发之际我大吼一声：“不能打！他是任务目标！”

还好还来得及。拉莫斯没有进一步动作，只是挣开了对方的手，说：“是我的。”

我抹了把汗。

“你就不能把狗管管好？你看现在怎么办！”

“呃……那我怎么管得住，它俩是自由恋爱……”拉莫斯心虚地摸鼻子。

“恋爱你妹！这他妈是强奸！我家小公主怀孕了怎么办！”公平来讲，谁听了拉莫斯那话都会暴跳如雷，我完全可以理解皮克作为狗主人的心情。

“那你不让我把它们分开？怀孕了生呗，我们会负责的！”

“我负你妈个头——”皮克气得都笑起来了，“你是不知道狗狗做起来是什么样子的？硬拉开是想谋杀我的宝贝吗？！”

在他们吵得不可开交的同时，夏奇拉仍按照既定路线冷静地跑着。也许，也许我们还有机会——

草。

草。

就在她马上可以进入现场之前，皮克终于彻底被拉莫斯惹毛了，提起拳头就扑了过去。夏奇拉跑过的那个瞬间，他们正扭成一团在草地上翻滚，皮克根本连抬头看一眼路过的大美女都做不到。

 **一眼** ，也没有看。

8

为了遵循人设，夏奇拉带着一脸惊讶，频频侧目，但脚步没停地跑过了这两个神经病。

然而这样殿堂级的精彩表演除了坐在屏幕前的我以外竟然没有让任何其他人，尤其是该看到的那个人，看到。

“队长，你现在在想什么？”

“我在想守则第一条。”

特工职业守则第一条：特工不得因私人原因杀害同事。

“你的进度太慢了，我已经开始想第二条了。”

特工职业守则第二条：如果违反了第一条，则应妥善处理，不能被任何人发现。

未完待续


	3. 第三更

28楼 **楼主** 我不是托雷斯

回复@小法：谢谢喜欢，接下来他们会有更多互动的。我没有什么文采，只能说艺术来源于生活。

回复@Se：你似乎认定我是在抹黑你？但是我看别人的评论好像就没有这么觉得。你知道什么叫文学创作吗？这并不是真实的，就比如我写你的狗X了他的狗，又不是说真有这种事。

回复@Ge：不好意思，本文并没有女主角，唯一女性角色是女神设定，她不会谈恋爱，跟任何人都不会。请仔细阅读本文标题，里面CP写的清清楚楚，请不要KY。

回复@小白：有很多人问，在这里统一回复一下：关于Alpha和Omega是什么。如果想要详细了解建议谷歌，但是小孩子不要去看；如果没啥兴趣的话，就看做另一种性别，类似于男性和女性，大概知道就行了。他俩都是男的。

9

“所以，你把他推进了湖里。”

“那不是你说不能打吗？他揪着我不放我总不能被动挨打吧？”

“天啊，拉莫斯，我不知道你有没有这个概念，但是当正常人说‘你不能打他’的时候，通常也包含了‘你不能直接谋杀他’的意思。”

“我没有！”拉莫斯委屈地大叫，“他也是练过的，打人可疼了，他才不会被淹死！”

我叹气，懒得跟他解释练过拳脚和练过游泳并没有逻辑关系，好在皮克命大确实没死。我想我还是多和这里另一个正常人说说话吧。

“行了，计划A还要继续实施，作为一个长期身份，伊莎贝尔必须保持自己的晨跑习惯，一方面树立形象，另一方面未来也许还能在公园里碰到目标。”

“皮克多半是不会再去那里遛狗了。”拉莫斯在旁边插嘴说。是啊，草他的，也不想想是谁害得啊？

夏奇拉已经看不下去了：“提前实行计划B吧。”

好，计划B。计划B是星巴克浪漫邂逅。伊莎贝尔喜欢午后坐在星巴克里，点一杯香醇的咖啡，选一个靠窗的位置，用电脑进行音乐创作。窗外美好的景色和形形色色的路人总能带给她灵感……

OK我知道这听上去非常扯，但是没办法，皮克每天下午上班前都要去星巴克买一杯咖啡，而且很多时候他会选择亲自去买，这可是绝佳的机会。原先的剧本是在晨跑初遇的基础上，计划中当他再在咖啡店见到伊莎贝尔时就会上前去打招呼，然而……

“他现在根本就不认得你。”

“他会的。”夏奇拉淡淡地说，“给我一句话的时间，我就会让他好好认识我。”

她要动真格的了。星巴克是最适合她施展魅力的地方，气氛平和，衣着得体，有面对面的交谈机会。我想这次绝对没问题。

只要拉莫斯好好待在他该待的地方，而且最重要的一点，没有他的狗。

10

“拉莫斯，泰迪在哪儿？”

“在家里。你已经问了第四十三次了，在家里在家里在家里！它不可能跑十公里到这儿来日皮克的狗了你放心吧！”

那条狗给我的心理阴影有一个足球那么大，没法放心。“还有你，你只能给坐在外面的客人服务明白吗？就别进入室内了，尤其不准去给狼姐还有任务目标端咖啡！不要让任务目标看到你的脸！”

“那我干什么？我是个特工又不是真的服务生！还有为什么她是‘狼姐’我就是‘拉莫斯’？我也要有代号，叫我‘战神’！”

妈的智障。

“你对任务很重要，必须随时待命，当我下达指令你就立刻照做，明白吗？好了现在去把卡布奇诺端给七号桌的客人。”

“等下，你先叫我代号。”

特工守则第一条，第一条，第一条。“我们没有代号，我们不是那些浮夸的电影明星好吗？真正的特工从不喊代号。”

拉莫斯嘟嘟哝哝着端起托盘出去了，嘴里还在反驳：“可是凭什么Shaki就是狼姐……”

“这个叫昵称，”讲道理，我对我可爱的小女儿都没有费这么多耐心，她比拉莫斯乖巧一千多倍，尽管她才八岁，“你难道希望出任务的时候被叫Sese吗？”

靠，糟糕了，他还真的可能会喜欢。

果不其然，拉莫斯声音里瞬间带上了雀跃：“这个好！你怎么知道Sese喜欢这个？”

“……”不，我要是早知道我就不会说了。

11

一切准备就绪，我走到厨房门口暗中观察。夏奇拉正坐在她的位置上专心致志地“创作”，但我知道她时刻关注着整个店里的动静。拉莫斯在左侧露台给客人们端茶送水，并且是在皮克进来时绝对不会经过的那一边。

我满意地点点头，看了看几个监控点发现皮克已经停好了车，马上就会到达。

再让我看看拉莫斯，很好，保持原状，就待那儿别动，也千万别把脸转过来。

不多久皮克就进了店门，笔直地走向柜台。我用余光瞟到夏奇拉也起身朝这边来了，估摸着两人会在柜台前相遇。赞，这计划简直太棒了。

我的嘴角忍不住上扬，抬头递上一个微笑：“先生您好，请问——”请问你他妈要往哪里去？？？

就这一眨眼的功夫，皮克似乎看到了什么，原本笔直的路线咔嚓一个拐弯，甩头就往左边走了。左边……

草。

草。

左边是不是拉莫斯来着？！

“拉莫斯！目标在你十二点方向！注意回避！”我赶紧接通他耳麦，然而好像来不及了。

拉莫斯端着托盘一个转身，啪叽一下，把足足十几杯咖啡，拍在了皮克胸口。

我痛苦地捂住了眼睛。

12

“妈的总算让我找到——我靠！”

“诶诶诶对不起对不……卧槽怎么是你？！”

空气突然安静。

三秒后，拉莫斯猛地扔下托盘，转身撒腿就跑。

……？？？这什么操作？

更骚的在后面，皮克丢下一句“你他妈还想跑？”，撒腿就追。

两个人就这样一前一后一追一逃地冲出了视线范围。

我：“……”

夏奇拉：“……”

星巴克众路人：“……”

隔了半分多钟，停滞的时间似乎才重新流动。

夏奇拉，曾经离皮克只剩一步之遥却仍然没有得到他一个眼神的夏奇拉，缓缓地转向我。

“队长，你现在开始考虑守则第二条了吗？”

未完待续


	4. 第四更

48楼 **楼主** 我不是托雷斯

回复@小法：其实原本没打算写成这样，但是被删帖删出火气了。版主真的是敢做不敢认，他以前不是这样的，没想到谈起恋爱整个人都变了。

回复@Se：……千算万算算不到会在狗的事情上被打脸。行行行，你厉害，你的狗也厉害，要是皮克都没意见那我有什么可说的。只能说果然生活是最好的小说，而且侧面反映了我写的完全贴合实际，连狗都没有OOC。

回复@Ge：都说了不要KY，不能接受这个CP请点右上角红叉，换主角是不可能的。

回复@皇家污师：球场看台我应该知道你说的是哪一次，更衣室那个照片能私信给我看看吗？不过小心，你这样很容易被他们发现身份。

回复@某个罗纳尔多：我居然都不意外你懂的这么多……都说是两个Alpha了所以不会生子，上下还没定，看我心情。

13

后来拉莫斯灰头土脸地回来的时候，我和夏奇拉已经开始考虑新计划了。

“普通的浪漫邂逅已经搞不定了，我们要下一剂猛药。”我说着，回头扫了一眼刚走进来的人，“新计划的第一步就是——精简人员。”

拉莫斯摆摆手，整个人丧丧地倒进椅子里，“行了你们去吧，我不去了。丫追了我几公里，腿都给他跑断。一天到晚蹲办公室的哪来这么好体力？”

……号称战斗第一的特工差点跑不赢任务目标，要他何用啊？

我叹了口气，转过头继续跟夏奇拉讨论：“我打算安排一起交通事故，你觉得怎么样？小型的刮擦事故，能有一些经济上的牵扯但是不会有人受伤的那种。”

“简单。”她冷静地点点头，一如既往的可靠。我本该觉得很安心的，但是……

“拉莫斯，那天我给你放假，你就待在屋子里打一天游戏好不？”

被点名的对象趴在桌上，闻言也没有抬头，只是举起手挥了下，闷闷地哼了一声。

唉，看起来居然怪可怜的。

“算了，你出门也行，到时候离定好的事发地点起码两公里远明白吗？”

我觉得我可能会后悔的。

14

我费了点劲儿跟财务那边批了辆火红色的法拉利。这个选择是为了给伊莎贝尔增添几分火热的野性，当然了，越名贵的车出了事故搞起来越麻烦，有利于拖时间加深接触。

然后我们挑了皮克下班的必经之路。不赶时间的情况下他才有空和伊莎贝尔周旋，如果一切顺利，也许他会直接请她吃顿饭喝一杯什么的，那简直再棒不过了。

而整个计划最重要的一环，拉莫斯，他会好好待在事发地点两公里以外的地方，干他喜欢干的随便什么事。

并且，没有狗。

我检视着监控画面。皮克刚把他的车开出来，我专门开了一台电脑监测计算他的路线。不过无论他怎么开，只要他打算回家，必然会经过我们安排好的地方。而且我们查到了他秘书记录的日程表，他今晚并没有其他安排，即使去夜店嗨也总得回家把那身正装换一换吧。

夏奇拉已经准备就绪，火红的跑车停靠在路边。等皮克到达指定位置我就会提醒她出发，还会把他开的车道等信息实时转告，以确保他们能“一撞钟情”。

总的来说，原理跟清晨公园邂逅差不多。但是这次没有狗，也没有拉莫斯。

稳住，我告诉自己，我们能搞定。

15

眼看着一切还算顺利，我切到拉莫斯的频道：“拉莫斯，你在哪儿？在做什么？泰迪在哪儿？”

“放心，狗在家待得好好的。至于我在哪，你可以看定位。”拉莫斯语气恹恹地回复，然后提高了声音：“老板！给我来个Bocadillo，面包要厚的，多加火腿多加芝士多加鸡蛋多加酱。”

“你怎么不干脆要两个？”我翻了翻白眼。

“好主意。老板！再来一个！”

“……”得，别跟他扯了，直接查他定位。我为此又开了台电脑，花了半分钟就找到了他的位置。好吧，确实在两公里外。但我仔细看了看那个地址，总觉得有点不对劲，干脆去切监控。

“你怎么老爱在路边摊上吃东西，也不嫌灰尘大。”

老板做好了一个，拉莫斯接过来大大咬了一口。“你不懂，”他一边嚼一边含含糊糊地说，“就是这儿的最好吃——”“小心！”

就在说这两句话的当口，旁边路上一辆车突然发了疯似的冲上路边的人行道，直直地撞向拉莫斯，连我看着监控都没反应过来。好在这家伙还有两下子，伸手在车前盖上一撑，腾身而起跳了上去。

“妈的谁开车这么瞎？你——你？！”

草。

草。

我猛地转头看向给皮克开的那台电脑，而上面正显示着的画面，和我上一秒看到的一模一样。

这他妈究竟是怎么一回事？

16

施施然开门下车的人正是我们的任务目标，杰拉德·皮克。

这种糟心事出现的次数太多，以至于我的内心毫无波动，甚至扯出了一个麻木的微笑。

“靠……怎么又是你……”拉莫斯瞬间有点怂了，一副欲哭无泪的样子，大概是想起了出发执行任务前夏奇拉抵在他某处的小刀。

那时她怎么说的来着？“我要是再见不到任务目标，还是因为你，那你就再也用不到‘这个’了。”

啧，醒醒，现在可不是该心疼这货的时候。问题是为什么任务目标会出现在这儿？

“我也想问，为什么又是你？猜猜我正要去干嘛？”皮克冷笑，“我正要去接我可怜的小公主！兽医说她真的有宝宝了你知道吗！”

草，妈的，所以这次还是得怪拉莫斯。

“呃，那你打算生吗？我可以负责。”

“谁他妈要你负责？”皮克说到这里又开始激动，“你上次倒了我一身咖啡，毁了我的衣服，我还没跟你算账呢。第一次的时候还打我，把我推进湖里，你这是谋杀！”

“哦？那打架是谁先动手的？而且你刚刚开车撞我是不是故意的？是不是谋杀？反正我俩都没死，扯平了！”

我靠，你们俩吵起来还有完没完？我是要一起交通事故和一起经济纠纷，但不是这两个当事人！

17

“别跟他废话太多，放他走，快点！”我赶紧在耳麦里说，尽管经验证明这种补救压根没用。

拉莫斯勉强心平气和地用上商量的语气：“能不能放我走？我的狗狗也带去做手术了，现在整天窝在家里都有抑郁症了，特别凄惨。还有咖啡那次，我也不是故意的，不是你找上门来吓我的吗？害得我连工作都丢了！”说到这里，他大概真的觉得自己很惨，悲悲戚戚地举起手里的Bocadillo，“你看我穷得整天只能吃这个，员工宿舍也赶我出去，让我睡在楼道里。我都这样了，还能拿什么赔你？”

不是，我就是说说而已，又没真向上级打报告。而且人家为什么赶你出宿舍你心里没点那啥数吗？说真的，跟你当室友那段时光绝对是我一辈子难以忘怀的痛苦经历。

但是他卖惨卖得还挺成功。皮克似乎真的信了，陷入了沉默，眯起眼睛探究地打量着这个依然坐在自己车前盖上的家伙。

隔了一会儿，他若有所思地开口：“既然拿不出钱，那就用人赔。”

“……啥？！”

草，我他妈现在就要去写调职申请。

未完待续


	5. 第五更

63楼 **楼主** 我不是托雷斯

集中回复各位：感谢大家阅读，但是先不要太过兴奋，接下来还不是限制级剧情，因为我还是比较注重感情线的，不过该有的会有的。

另外特别回复@Se：你在宿舍什么样子就不要狡辩了。关于我怎么会知道，只能说你名声在外？反正我跟你不熟。

还有回复@Ge：你不能出去自己开个楼去写你的BG文吗？一定要在这里KY？

18

“你他妈想干嘛你这变态？我才不好这一口！”拉莫斯吓得手里的Bocadillo都掉了，从车盖上一跃而下跳到了车的另一边。

皮克看他的眼神宛如看智障：“放心，我也看不上你这样的。我只是想说，你要是没钱赔我，只能用劳动力来还咯。”

草，等下，我们甚至都没给拉莫斯安排什么像样的假身份！

“什么意思？”拉莫斯犹疑地皱眉，偷偷瞥着摄像头，似乎是在询问我的意见。我吸了口气，大脑快速地转动：“稳住他，先别答应。”

“反正你工作没了，”皮克说，“给我打工。”

妈的。我当机立断踩着桌子翻过去，冲到房间另一头的通讯器前，拨通了信息部门：“这里是情报外勤A，紧急申请假身份！”

“先提交表格——”

“来不及了，任务目标几小时内就会开始彻查！”

“……要求？”

“人物是本组特工代号015塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯。要求只有三个：一，养了一只泰迪犬；二，曾在星巴克打工做服务生，但在两天前被开除；三，穷，一穷二白的穷。对了，必须是马上能让他理解并且毫无破绽地表演的——”

“这不可能！”

“不可能也要可能！S级任务你懂吗？”

“……”我似乎能看到电话那头的可怜特工满脑袋的问号和黑线，“S级任务为什么会派他？！”

我能怎么办？我不是！我没有！我也很绝望！

“因为他和任务目标就跟两块儿磁铁一样，一旦出现在彼此的感应范围内，就会疯狂地吸在一起。”

“……”

“……”

19

“你——上过学吗？”皮克上下打量着拉莫斯，看起来相当怀疑。

拉莫斯吞了吞口水：“这……我该怎么说？”

“当然是照实说。”

“好吧。义务教育，刚拿的证书。”

“拉莫斯。”我木然开口，“以防你没意识到，提醒一下，刚刚其实不是我在回答你。”

老天，我能相信他的临场发挥吗？

好在皮克似乎没看出问题，只是惊讶地挑了挑眉：“刚拿证书？你多大？”

“我多大？”拉莫斯重复。

“你自己不知道你多大？”我没好气地回他。

“哦……那我二十八。”

“啧，”皮克勾起嘴角，“还当你是长得特显老呢。成绩这么差？这是留了多少级？”

低级激将法，讲道理，这套就连拉莫斯也不会——

“靠，你笑什么笑？我没留级！我那十年是参军了！”

……草，脸疼。

然而现在有比打脸更糟糕的事，那就是皮克脸上饶有兴味的笑意，那弧度让我脑中警铃大作。

“你还当过兵？那身手怎么样？”

“切，打十个你绰绰有余吧。上次要不是你……要不是我不随便打普通人，你这会儿还在医院里呢。”

你不随便打普通人？那点儿工资全拿来赔医药费，穷得连狗都快养不起了。要不是我提醒你皮克是任务目标，这会儿他可真在医院里躺着呢。

眼下，这个不知道自己有多幸运的家伙笑得更意味深长了。“告诉我你叫什么名字？”

“Sergio R——”“别说真名！”我和拉莫斯同时出声。

“Sergio……？”

拉莫斯舔了舔嘴唇：“——Ronaldo。”

……呵呵，好他妈假的假名。

20

“信息部门？还是我，情报外勤A组长，关于刚刚那个假身份——”

“别催了马上就好了。”

“不，现在又有了新的要求。”

“……”

“首先，名字是塞尔吉奥·罗纳尔多。”

“啥？！”

“别问，求你，我也不知道这一切是怎么发生的。”

“不，等等，007知道吗？”

“任务完成前别让他知道，我目前需要一个活的015。”

“……明白了。”

“另外，年龄是二十八岁，十八岁参军，十年后退伍，退伍后才拿到义务教育证书。”

“等下，除了名字这不就是015本人吗？”

“没错。”

“但这不符合虚拟身份构造原则……”

“那你觉得符合原则的他能胜任吗？”

“……”

结束通讯，我转头看监控，皮克和拉莫斯还在扯皮。

“那你就给我当……私人安全助理。”

“什么玩意儿？”

“就是保镖。”皮克无语地摆手，“不过跟一般保镖不一样的是，你欠着我的，我让你干嘛你就得干嘛。”

拉莫斯张了张嘴，似乎想反对。“答应他。”我迅速说。

一个崭新的计划在我脑中缓缓成型。

拉莫斯只好不情不愿地开口：“先说好，我不干‘那个’。”

皮克翻白眼，“谁他妈想跟你‘那个’。”

“少说话，多说多错。”我在耳机里警告他，“他说什么你都先答应他，只要注意一点——”

那边皮克也在说：“那好，你现在跟我回去，我会给你安排住处。”

拉莫斯没精打采地“哦”了一声。

“——别把自己全落他手里。”我绝望地补完了整句话。

21

记得我刚才说有个在我脑中成型的计划吗？我现在后悔了。

但一切已经不可挽回了。

拉莫斯一步三回头地上了皮克的车，而这种情况下再安排交通事故显然不是个好选择。我跟夏奇拉取消了原计划，然后坐在监控器前，眼睁睁看着火红色的法拉利和任务目标的豪车擦肩而过。

心痛到无法呼吸。

夏奇拉的声音从线路里传来时，带着令人毛骨悚然的寒意：“我想我需要一个解释。”

“呃，是这样的，新计划跟原计划大致思路差不多，只除了执行人有一点出入……”

“你在逗我？！你让拉莫斯去当卧底？”

“人在一定时间内接受陌生人的能力是有限的，而且拉莫斯已经成功给他留下足够的印象了。我们可以先让他接近目标，这样以后也许还能辅助你，不是吗？”

“可是这家伙什么都不懂。”

“不懂可以教，”我淡淡地说，“嘿，Shaki，有兴趣开个‘勾阔佬突击速成班’吗？”

未完待续


End file.
